


A Day in Each Other's Shoes

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: You know the drill.





	A Day in Each Other's Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill.

Prologue

Lindsey and Lilah were looking over the spell. Wolfram & Hart had   
hired a very powerful warlock. His purpose is to cast a spell that   
would cast out the demon that inhabits Angel's body. 

"Well. Everything seems to be in order. Do you have the necessary   
supplies?" Lindsey asked. 

"Yes. The spell must be cast at dawn. Or it will not give you the   
proper results." Bendis commented.

Lilah's curiosity was peaked. "What kind of results are we taling   
here?" Lilah was truely concerned of what could go wrong. 

"It depends whatever variable is put in. Any mispronounciation of any   
word, any sylyable; Can lead to catastraphe. It could just change   
Angel back into Angelus. Or it might end up anchouring his soul. That   
is why I must have complete and total concentration." The warlock   
clarified. 

The two young lawyers were highly impressed with their results. "We   
will leave you to your work then." Lilah said. Then the two left.

Part 1

"Cordelia. How many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry'? I've already   
apologized to Wesley and Gunn. They forgave me, remember?" Angel   
reminded his seer. 

Cordelia gave her boss a death-glare in return. "Of course, they   
have. But, I have know you longer. you let your demon take control of   
you. You weren't even yourself, Angel. You didn't care about anyone  
else. You didn't care about ME!" She screamed out the last word. By   
now, she was crying. And Cordy didn't hold back the tears. 

Then Angel came up with the perfect solution. "How about we do   
whatever you want?" He asked. 

Cordy stopped crying. She looked at Angel. "Really?" The seer asked. 

Angel nodded. "Yes." 

She smiled. "In that case, can we just stay here? I don't feel like   
going anywhere." Cordy answered. 

"Of course. We can just sit on the couch together. How does that   
sound." The ensouled vampire bargained. 

She gave him her geniune "Cordy-smile". "Perfect." 

The two walked over to the couch and sat down. Cordelia had fallen   
asleep in about half-an-hour in Angel's arms. Soon after, Angel fell   
asleep. And as he did, he felt a great contentment. Like he was being   
rewarded. 

Wolfram & Hart 

"It is time. The spell must be cast now. Angel MUST be alone when the   
spell is cast." Bendis commanded. 

Lindsey was perplexed by this notion. "Why? What is so important that   
he must be alone?" The one-handed lawyer asked. 

"If anyone is near him, their exenceses will take that of eachother."   
The warlock clarified. 

"And that is impossible, Angel has veen by himself for days. The   
thought of someone with him now is unbelievable." Lilah said. 

Bendis began the chant. "What is one, now make two. Split asunder   
this union." He repeated the chant in Greek, then Latin. 

The Hyperion Hotel {Angel Investigations} 

A light envelops Cordy and Angel. It is glowing brighter and   
brighter. Then if fades away. Leaving the two as they were. 

Cordelia wakes up. She then notices something immediatly. That she is   
not breathing, her heart is not beating, and she has no   
pulse. "ANGEL!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" She screamed at him. 

Angel opens one eyelid. "Wha... Cordelia, what is the matter?" He   
asked. Angel then touches Cordy. He notices she has no body   
tempature. No body heat. Cordy is a vampire. Angel then notices   
something about himself. He is breathing. He does have a heart-beat.   
He also has a pulse. He is human. 

Cordelia was scared. "Angel, what happened?!" She asked frantically. 

"I don't know. The best I can figure is that we have switched lives.   
You are a vampire and I am a human." Angel reasoned. "There is only   
one place that we can find answers at. Caritas."

Part 2

Wolfram & Hart {VP of Special Projects} 

Lilah is on the phone speaking to the co-founders of the law   
firm. "Yes. Yes. Thank you, sir. Thank you, ma'am. Yes Mr. Wolfram.   
Yes Miss Hart. And again, thank you." She puts the phone down. There   
was a knock at the door. 

She walks over to open it. She reveals Lindsey is standing there. He   
is also very worried. "Lindsey. Why don't you come in?" 

He rushes in. "Lilah. We screwed up. AGAIN." Before she could   
respond, he continued. "Our spies have reported that both Angel and   
his seer were seen rushing from The Hyperion Hotel. They were heading   
for Caritas. And that isn't all. It was reported that his seer was   
wrapped up in drop cloths." Lindsey relayed. "We are already dead."   
The young lawyer summed up. 

Lilah merely smiled. "Lindsey. I just got off the phone with Wolfram   
and Hart. They know about the spell backfiring. True, they were upset   
that the original plan didn't work out. But, they were both pleased   
with the results none the less. In their minds, this should send   
Angel's life into chaos. 

"Think about it, Lindsey. Angel is mortal now. His seer now the   
vampire with a soul. We can finally be rid of them once and for all."   
Lilah clarified. 

Lindsey didn't know what bothered him the most. That the senior   
partners were thrilled with the current results. Or, that he was   
feeling sorry for his most hated enemy. 

 

Caritas 

Angel and Cordelia ran itno the extablishment with great speed. They   
didn't know how this had happened, but, they had the feeling that the   
Host does. They found him sipping artini, reading a rock ogre's soul.   
The ogre was singing "Sesame Street". 

The Host finally noticed his two favorite patrons. "Hey, you two   
cats. I'll be with you in a second. I just have to tell Grimlock what   
I saw in his soul, first." He walked over to Grimlock and talked to   
him. 

Cordelia whispered to Angel. "Do you think that ol' greenie over   
there will know anything?" She was very worried. 

Angel whispered back. "He should. he has more contacts in the   
underworld." He tried to sound confident in his words. But Angel was   
just as frightened as Cordy. 

The Host walked back to Angel and Cordy. "Okay, here's the deal.   
There is this powerful warlock named Bendis. Word hast it, he is the   
one who is responsible for what happened. And before I say anything   
else, sweetheart, you have to bear your soul to me." The Host   
declaired to Cordelia. 

Cordelia looked at Angel in fear. "It's okay, sweetie. Just sing a   
song that you really like. And sing it with you mind, body and soul.   
You will bring the house down." He then stroked her face as if the   
two were married. 

Cordy smiled at him as her fear drifted away. She tehn walked over to   
the microphone and chose on a song. "Hi, everyone. As you all know,   
when you get up here to sing; You have your soul read by the Host.   
Well, I'm here for two reasons. One is that he won't give us the info   
that we need. Unless, he reads my soul. And two, I want to dedicate   
this song to the man I love. Some of you may know him. Angel." She   
beamed when she said his name. 

Angel nearly spat out the drink he was sipping. His eyes nearly   
bulged out of his sockets. He turned to the Host. He merely nodded.   
Angel turned his attention back to Cordelia. 

As the music started, Angel knew what song she was about to sing. "I   
Will Always Love You" by Dolly Parton. And when she started singing,   
her voice soothed the entire crowd. Angel felt his own heart melt as   
he saw the hidden meaning. Cordy is in love with him. He had a   
feeling that she fell in love with him at first sight. And despite   
the fact of all that happened, she is still in love with him. And   
even more amazing is this, as he watched her bear her soul, he too   
was in love. With Cordelia Chase. And as he processed this   
information, Angel began to allow himself to smile the biggest smile   
ever. 

Before Cordy was able to put the microphone back, she saw Angel   
running towards her. When he got up front, Cordy felt Angel wrap his   
arms her. The he kissed her. And proceeded to put the passion and   
love into that kiss from everything he had. When finished, they   
walked down hand-in-hand and smiling. Everyone was clapping and  
whistling. 

The Host was smiling. "Well, well, well. You know kids, that was the   
most spetacular sight this bar had ever seen. Feel free to do it   
again." 

Cordy hid her head in Angel's coat. While, himself, had turned bright   
red. He then cleared his throat. "I believe you have the rest of what   
we need to know. So tell us." Then they sat down. 

"Here's what you need to do. Find Bendis, take possesion of the   
spell. And re-cast it." The Host said with shortness. 

Cordy couldn't believe her eyes. "That's it? That's all? This is   
going to be a walk in the park. So where is this guy, anyway?" She   
asked anxiously. 

"He is currently residing at the Hilton." He saw the looks on their   
faces. "Hey. Some of these guys are very well set up. Now this is   
where it get's tricky. You have to have the Chosen One and her White  
Knight to cast the spell." He looked at them with sympathy. "Good   
luck finding them. You both will need it." 

Angel was lost in thought. The Host's words replayed in his mind.   
~the Chosen One and her White Knight~ Then a realization came to   
him. "Cordy, let's go. We've got to pack." He dragged her along. 

She was truely puzzled. "Angel what is it? Why do we have to pack?   
Where are we going?" Cordelia asked. 

He turned around. "We have to get to Sunnydale. We need Buffy and   
Xander's help. The Chosen One and her White Knight." They then headed   
for his car and left for the hotel. They would need weapons and other   
items. 

 

The Los Angeles Hilton 

Bendis was getting his supplies in order before he packed. A knock at   
the door brought him out of his concentration. Bendis walked over to   
the door. He looked through the peephole. It was Lindsey MacDonald.   
He opened the door. Before he could say anything, he felt 500 volts   
of electricity go through him. He dropped to the floor. 

Lindsey dragged the unconious warlock into the room. Lindsey then set   
out to find the spell that had been used. ~I know that damn spell is   
here somewhere. I just have to find it.~ He thought. He then noticed   
the herbs and spices used for the original spell. ~Maybe the spell is   
over there.~ He reasoned. 

Lindsey walked over to the assortment of magick supplies. ~Eye of   
newt. Wing of bat. Double, double. Toil and trouble. Light the fire.   
And let the cauldren bubble.~ The one-handed lawyer chuckled. ~My   
most hated enemy's life is in the balance. And what am I doing?   
making jokes at Shakespeare's plays.~ The search continued. Then   
Lindsey thought of something. ~Maybe the spell is in his robes.~ 

He walked over to the unconsious warlock. Lindsey started going   
through the robe. And he found what he was looking for. ~Pay dirt. i  
found the spell.~ He put it in his coat and left the room. 

The Hyperion Hotel {Angel Investigations} 

Angel and Cordelia were packing to get ready for their trip to   
Sunnydale. "Angel, why do we have to get Buffy and Xander? Shouldn't   
we fight this warlock first? You know, get the spell. Then leave?"   
Cordelia asked. 

Angel looked back at her. "Cordy, we are in no shape to face anyone.   
Expecially a warlock." Angel tried to reason with her. "Sweetie, you   
are a vampire. But, that doesn't mean you have control over your   
powers." 

When the two were about finished, the bell at the front desk came to   
life. Since Wes and Gunn checking out recent demonic activities out   
of town, Angel and Cordy were alrmed. The vampire and her seer walked   
out into the front lobby, to see Lindsey MacDonald standing there. 

"You're probably wondering why I am here. I have the original spell   
that was used." He pushed it towards the two. "Now before you ask, I   
don't know why I am doing this. Considering that you killed the woman   
that I loved dearly. You deserved to live your existence as a   
vampire, Angel. But your girlfriend..." Lindsey is pointing at   
Cordelia. "...doesn't." The one-handed lawyer turned and left the   
lobby. 

Angel walked over to the spell. He reads it. 

Cordelia walks next to him. "Angel? Is it what we need? Or did the   
one-handed wonder hand us over a load of bs?" She asked. 

"Well, this seems to be the geniune article. So let's get out bags   
and weapons, then we leave for Sunnydale." He answered. He turned his   
head towards Cordelia. "BS?" 

Cordelia shrugged. "Must be the demon inside me. Angel. When born-   
again lawyer boy called me you 'girlfriend', you didn't say anything.   
Why not?" Cordy was curious about that comment. 

Angel smiled. "Maybe I want you to be my girlfriend." That smile   
turned into a down right sexy grin. "Let's get out supplies." He said. 

They did that, and left for Sunnydale. 

 

By the time they arrived at the Magic Box, the sun had set and night   
had come out. Both Cordelia and Angel were apprehensive about seeing   
the Scooby Gang again. Considering, the last time Angel came back. He   
almost staked Spike on sight. 

Cordelia noticed that Angel was scared. "Angel, it will be alright.   
They will not turn down our need for help. Okay?" She asked. "Now,   
let's go inside." 

The vampire with a soul and her seer walked inside. Only to be   
stopped by invisible field. Well, Cordy was stopped. Angel crossed   
the treshold. When he saw this, he silently cursed. "Giles. We're   
here." Angel called out. 

Giles walked out and noticed two things. One: Angel was inside. Two:   
Cordelia was outside with an annoyed look on her face. Him being as   
intellegent as he was, he put two and two together. "Oh dear Lord."   
The former Watcher breathed. "Cordelia, I invite you into my   
establishment." Giles thought he needed his head examined. ~I just   
invited a vampire into my store. Damn it, man. No. i invited someone   
I know into my store.~ He thought. 

Angel handed him a scroll. "That should explain what happened.   
Hopefully, we will find a counter-spell. Or something will help us."   
Angel explained. 

"Thank you, Angel What all do you know so far?" Giles asked. 

Angel sighed. "Our 'contact' told that a warlock named Bendis is   
responsible for this. He also said that the Chosen One and her White   
Knight will be the ones to cast the counter-spell. And one of my   
enemies brought us the spell used." Angel answered. 

Giles looked at Angel with sympathy. "The Chosen One is Buffy. But   
the White Knight is..." Giles was about to say "a myth.", but, Angel   
cut him off. 

"Xander. I should know. He is the only person that both Angelus and   
myself have ever been afraid of. If you don't believe me, ask Xander.   
The White Knights are very real. No demon has ever been able to best   
any White Knight. Why do you think that Angelus has never been able   
to beat Xander? Because, Xander is the White Knight for his   
generation." Angel said as Giles was left speechless. 

Cordelia was interested in this talk of the White Knight. "What is   
the White Knight? Why is it so important?" She asked. 

"The White Knight is given to the male counterpart to the Chosen One.   
He protects her with everything he has. And also loves her   
unconditionally. But, unfortunatly, she always chooses someone else."   
Angel shook his head. "I've always felt bad for Xander when Buffy   
always looked elsewhere. Even when I dated her." he reached out and   
held Cordelia's hand. 

Then Giles said something to catch their attention. "Oh dear Lord.   
Um, it appears that there is something more in here." He   
continued. "The Chosen One and the White Knight must show their love   
for each other and procriate. The vampire with a soul and his seer   
must show their love and consumate twilight." Giles summed up. 

Angel felt like he was hit by Gunn's truck. "So in order to put   
things the way they were, Cordy and I must concieve a child. So do   
Buffy and Xander. Why can't things be normal for once?" He complained. 

"Buffy and Xander are training in the back. I will go get them."   
Giles left the two together in their thoughts. ~I do not need to be   
with them for what is to come.~ He reasoned in his head. 

"How, Angel? I mean with one moment of happiness and you lost your   
soul. What about me?" Cordelia was absolutly terrified. 

Angel realized the train of thought. "Yes. And think about it. I was   
cursed with my soul. You already had possesion of your's . So that   
would mean no happiness clause for you." Angel explained. 

Cordy lips were trembling. "But waht about us having a baby? How   
would that even be possible?" She asked. 

Angel thought on that for a moment. "Wellk, I'm guessing that once my   
sperm enter you the transition would take place. And once that takes   
place, the sperm inside you will do it's job." By now Angel's face   
was redder thatn Willow's hair. 

Just then, Angel and Cordy heard Xander yelling joyous praises in the   
back. Angel tilted his head in the direction of the sounds. By the   
time they got there, they saw Xander doing the "Xander-Dance". They   
both laughed at the sight. 

Xander obviously ignored them. "Let me get this right, Giles. In   
order to get Angel to be a vampire again and Cordy to be human again,  
me and Buffy have to make love to concieve a baby?" Xander asked. 

Giles nodded. "Yes. That is about the size of it." 

"YES! Finally, one of my dreams is coming true." He went about doing   
the "Xander-Dance" again. He turned to Buffy and started dancing with   
her. 

For some odd reason, she didn't fight it. Instead she just went   
along. ~Me and Xander get to have a baby. A baby. Somehow, I've   
always known would be an "us" someday.~ She thought happily. She   
neared Xander's ear. "When should we start?" She whispered. 

Buffy's responce was a very passionate kiss. "Whenever you're ready."   
Xander answered. "I think this is the first happy moment we've had   
for a while." Xander frowned. 

Angel realized that he had forgotten that Mrs. Summers had passed   
away. "Buffy. We are so sorry about you mother." Angel said   
apologetically. 

Buffy looked over to her ex. "Yeah. Thanks for sending the flowers. I   
was appreciated." She sobbed. "It's been real hard on us. But mostly   
for Dawn, myself and Giles. My cousin Scott will be down here in a   
few days. I miss her so much." Buffy started to cry. Xander soothed   
her. 

Giles cleared his throat. "This counter-spell must cast at dawn. The   
four of you must make arrangements." He said. The former WAtcher left   
with tears running down his face. 

"He's right. Buffy and me can go to my apartment. You two can go to   
the mansion?" Xander hoped that his logic would make sense. 

It did. 

"That sounds agreeable, Xander. And, Buffy, Cordy and I are truly   
sorry about your mom." They all left to the respective places that   
would change their lives forever. 

 

Angel's mansion 

Cordelia and Angel are both very nervous about what is to come. They   
must make love to one another to switch back their esences.   
Technically speaking, the both were newcomers for the task at hand.   
Angel didn't know anything about foreplay, therefore, he was worried   
that Cordy's need wouldn't be met. Cordelia was worried that she   
would drink to much from Angel when she climaxed. 

"So." Cordy said. 

"So." Angel returned. 

"Are you as nervous as I am, Angel?" The young vampiress asked. 

He sighed. "Even more so." He breathed nervously. 

"I think your old bedroom would be a good place to start. What do you   
think Angel? Angel? Are you listening to me?" Cordelia asked. 

~Oh, God. Why haven't I noticed her body before. Her figure is   
perfect. Her breasts are perfect. She is probably just as aroused as   
I am. Her waistline is superb. Everything about her is driving me   
crazy with love.~ Angel thought with nothing but making love to   
Cordelia. "Cordy, I am nervous. But, I still want to ravish you.   
Shower you with affection and make love to you will into the day.   
Please tell me you want the same. Please tell me that you love me.   
Because I love you." Angel admitting to what he had supressed. 

"I do want all those things, Angel. And I am in love with you, too."   
Cordelia acknowledged. ~HE is aroused just as much as me. I can   
acctually smill it ocming off of him. And his erection is so big. I   
wonder if it exceeds 8 inches.~ Cordy thought lustfully. She did the   
one thing that would get his attention. Cordy stripped all of her   
clothes off and ran to the master bedroom. Angel soon followed,   
wearing nothing buy a smile on his face. 

Angel started off massaging Cordelia's perfect, ample breasts. He was   
gently stroking the D-cup mounds. Then he turned his attention to her   
nipples. Angel alternated between nibbling and sucking on them. While   
the other, he pinched and rubbed. Angel then kissed Cordy on her   
lips. He went doward with each kiss. 

He stopped at her belly button and dipped his toung into it. Cordy   
nearly spasmed so bed, she almost threw Angel off the bed. He   
continued to go down untill he reached his destination. Her clitoris.   
Angel started off by nibbling the folds. Then he put his tounge   
inside. Cordy had to fight from keeping to come. Angel then found   
what he was searching for. The nubbin. He latched onto it and suckled   
it. Cordy finnaly let go, and came. If she were still human, Cordelia   
would be breathless. 

"Wow, Angel. That was incredible. Now, it's my turn." With that,   
Cordy pushed Angel onto the bed. She started by rubbing his chiseled   
body. With her hands, then her tounge. Angel shivered because of the   
coldness. But said nothing Cordy found out that her thoughts earlier,   
were indeed correct. Angel's 8 inch erection stood proudly infront of   
her face. She smiled a wolf smile. 

She licked the underside of it. She could see the anguish on Angel's   
face. When she reached the top, Cordlia took it in her mouth. And   
started to suck on it as if the erection were a popsicle. All this   
torment was driving Angel crazy. 

Cordelia stopped her adiministrations. She climbed on top and impaled   
herself onto the still stiffened rod. Cordy moved up and down only a   
few times before Angel shot his sperm into her. When he did, Cordelia   
started to breath, her heart is beating, she has a pulse. Cordy is   
human once more. And the most remarkable thing is this. Angel   
remained human. 

Angel and Cordelia fell asleep together, with the knowledge that they   
will be a family. 

 

The next day, Angel and Cordelia met everyone at the Magic Box. And  
the two had been smiling the whole time. Something the otheres   
noticed right away. 

"You know, your faces might stay that way forever." Xander joked. 

"You're the one to talk, Harris. Buffy's practically glowing and I   
can guess why." Angel retorted. 

Xander and Buffy merely blushed at that statement. 

"Don't make yourselves strangers. Comeby any time you want. We miss   
you guys." Buffy confessed. 

Angel and Cordelia left and faced their destiney and future. Which   
looked brighter by the second. 

End.


End file.
